marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith Aensland is a Capcom character from the Darkstalkers series that has appeared in a few of the MvC games. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Lilith appears as a secret playable character known as Lilith-Mode Morrigan (リリス風 モリガン, Ririsu-fū Morigan), which is actually Morrigan's sprite using Lilith's red-blue-lilac basic palette colors and sporting a few new moves based on Lilith's original moveset. In her ending this is explained as being caused by Lilith and Morrigan having somehow exchanged souls/bodies during a collision, with Lilith's sprite appearing during the ending using Morrigan's black-burgundy-aqua color scheme. The palette swap is usually called Morrilith by the fans, considering that its a mix of Morrigan and Lilith. Ending Morrigan (in Lilith's body) wonders if they will have to live in these exchanged bodies forever, and Lilith (in Morrigan's body) suggest they try to strike each other with a headbutt, as a collision was the cause of the initial exchange. Morrigan agrees to the plan, but before Lilith can hit her, Zangief jumps in and (believing they are in a head crush training) strikes his head against her's. After the screen fades back, Morrigan and Lilith appear to be back in their bodies (indicated by their correct palette colors). Morrigan tells her they can return to their home, and Lilith agrees, treating Morrigan as sister and following her gleefully with a smirk. Afer they leave, Zangief wakes up and and is aghast, then screams for "sister" to come back to him ("me"), implying Lilith is now in Zangief's body and viceversa. The ending ends with a "To Be Continued" message, although this was never followed on. How to unlock To play as Lilith/Morrilith, you must highlight Zangief at the character selection screen. Then, press Left (2), Down (2), Right (2), Up (2), Down (4), Left (2), Up (4), Right, Left, Down (4), Right (2), Up (4), Left (2), Down (4), Right, Down. Lilith's portrait will be below War Machine's. For the Playstation version, complete the game as Morrigan then at the character select screen just press down when highlighting War Machine. To fight Lilith, you need to meet these requirements before stage 7. Perform 3 Hyper Combo finish, Crossover Combination finish or Duo Team Attack finish, use your special partner as a finishing attack 2 times and never let either of your characters get knocked out. Other Appearances * Aside from being playable in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Lilith makes cameo appearances in some of Morrigan's intros and win animations, as well as in her taunt and as part of her Silhouette Blade and Eternal Slumber Hyper Combo. ** While not playable, all of her cameos (except for Eternal Slumber, which didn't return) also apply for Morrigan's appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. ** Lilith also appears in Morrigan's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, by the counter behind Mephisto. There's also a Heroes and Heralds Mode card of her and Morrigan has an alternate color scheme based on Lilith. Gallery Morrigan-lilith.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' 636-Morrigan Lilith.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 1 Mvc-lilith-b.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 2 Mvc-lilith1.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 1 Mvc-lilith2.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 2 Morrigan 2.png|Lilith's cameo in Morrigan's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Lilith - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Lilith Card from Heroes and Heralds Mode U Morrigan Color 6.jpg|Morrigan's Lilith-inspired color that resembles Lilith-Mode Morrigan (MvC) Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:MvC Secret Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Capcom Characters